Beneath Kalis
Log Title: Beneath Kalis Characters: Blaster, Bombshell, Centurion Droids, Insecticon clones, Scourge, Uber-Seeker, Windshear Location: Tunnels beneath Kalis - Cybertron Date: October 29, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Windshear takes control of Cybertron’s Centurion Droids. Category:2012 Category: Dweller TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Uber-Seeker - Monday, October 29, 2012, 11:11 PM ------------------------------------------------ Tunnels beneath Kalis - Cybertron :The tunnels beneath Kalis are quiet and creepy, with echoes that make it sound like one is not alone while preventing the source of any additional sounds from being identified. Pipes and conduits pass from floor to ceiling, casting shadows in the darkness and providing a million small places to hide. Windshear hovers in the air in front of a Centurion Droid and lunges for the mech’s neck. Draining him is not his intention, turning him is so there’s only one thing to do. >> Windshear strikes Centurion Droids with Vampire-Bite. << As the first droid is bitten, the Uber Seeker immediately moves for the next, reaching out his disturbingly-distended hands to draw the energy out of the next one. >> Uber-Seeker strikes Centurion Droids with Energy-Drain. << Bombshell surges forward and transforms, immediately trying to plant a cerebral shell in the nearest drone. Windshear glances at the Seeker and represses a shudder. He knows he’s been altered now but ... he doesn’t want to end up like this Seeker. The virus mutated in him though because of the supposed cure Soundwave delivered into him. Then Hubcap reinfected him so soon. Would he have devolved into what that Seeker is now had it not taken another path? This is no time to think on it and with a slight shake of his head to clear it the Zombie Seeker looks at the Droid and points to another one. "Take him." he orders and then heads for another one. Insecticon clones swarm the droids, biting, infecting, and drawing out energy in their wake. >> Insecticon clones strikes Centurion Droids with Bite. << Bombshell converts into his standard, insectile mode. >> Bombshell strikes Centurion Droids with Energy-Drain. << Shambling Hordes wade in more slowly, but no less relentlessly, biting, converting, and draining droids in silent undead waves. >> Shambling Hordes misses Centurion Droids with Slash. << Centurion Droids are initially overwhelmed and taken aback, their ancient programming slow to respond. However, by the time the hordes move in they've begun to respond, crushing and stomping all in their path, even as more and more of them begin to fall to the Dweller's minions... >> Centurion Droids strikes Insecticon clones with Punch. << >> Centurion Droids misses Shambling Hordes with Punch. << >> Centurion Droids misses Bombshell with Punch. << >> Centurion Droids strikes Uber-Seeker with Punch. << >> Centurion Droids strikes Windshear with Punch. << Windshear gets clobbered and staggers back. That’s about all it did was cause him to lose his footing. Oh some minor damage reports flash across his HUD but he barely notices the sensation of the minor damage and leaps up toward the Droid that just hit him. >> Windshear strikes Centurion Droids with Energy-Drain. << As the Droid that Windy attacked goes down, the Uber-Seeker completely drains one before being punches hard by another. The Uber-Seeker's metallic skin peels away, revealing broken, rusted innards kept together by dark energy alone. Seeming unfazed by the attack, the Uber-Seeker strikes back. >> Uber-Seeker strikes Centurion Droids with Slam. << The Insecticon clones do not fare quite as well, and are smashed and torn apart by the Centurions. Still, they keep up their weaking attack, attempting to turn as many of the droids as possible before they are destroyed. Windshear looks at the battlefield and to the hordes winning and losing against the droids, "Focus on just one." he commands the hordes hoping to better focus them into coming out on top at this point. >> Insecticon clones strikes Centurion Droids with Swarm. << Bombshell focuses on one droid at a time, converting one to the Dweller's control, leaping free before he's attack, and then attacking the next. >> Bombshell strikes Centurion Droids with Cerebro-Shell. << >> Centurion Droids temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Uber-Seeker's hoards prove to be surprisingly difficult foes. The droids rip off arms and heads, and the hoards keep moving. Merely grabbing a zombie is enough to get a guardian drained, and the centurions find themselves slowed as their energy is drained from multiple sources. A few of the downed droids begin to rise, optics glowing, and attack their former guardians. Windshear is in the air hovering and looking so see if any droids are left to be converted and/or drained. He again looks at the Uber Seeker but holds his mind from spiraling into all the thoughts and questions looking at that Seeker prompt. He spies a droid still resisting and launches into a flight attack on him. >> Windshear strikes Centurion Droids with Wing-Slap. << Windy's droid is slapped aside as the Uber-Seeker reaches forward, fingers turning into mecha-tentacles that attempt to penetrate the head of the nearest droid. >> Uber-Seeker strikes Centurion Droids with Energy-Drain. << Insecticon clones seem to make better progress when they swamp one foe, so they continued their combined attack, attempting to bring down another droid. >> Insecticon clones misses Centurion Droids with Energy-Drain. << Windshear turns and attacks the droid the insecticons just can’t seem to nail >> Windshear strikes Centurion Droids with Punch. << Centurion Droids fall before the combined assault of Windshear's troops, then slowly rise... turning to Windshear for orders. Windshear hovers with a smirk on his face. "What were you guarding?" Uber-Seeker stands in the tunnels below Kalis, amongst the remains of a recent battle. Corpses lay strewn across the floor of the tunnel, some recent, some ancient -- and many still moving. Crushed Insecticons lay amongst damaged Centurion droids, while other guardians of darkness stand quietly, optics glowing red... The mechanical weevil unfolds into its robotic form. Battle won, Bombshell and his remaining Insecticons transform and gather around Windshear. Windshear looks down toward those gathering toward him and looks back at the Droid, "Well?" Centurion Droids seem incapable of speech, but whatever they were guarding seems no longer their concern. Scourge arrives, his wings flaring as he lands. He also glares at the droid that Windshear was glaring at, also glaring. Then he turns to Windshear. "What are you doing?" Windshear realizes this and then lowers himself to the floor and in front of those gathered around him. "You serve me now." he stats and looks at the Droids, "all of you." he throws a glance at the Uber Seeker then toward Bombshell. Blaster climbs down after Scourge, hurrying to keep up. Obviously, Scourge has not made the journey easy for the slower, non-flying Autobot. Blaster looks exhausted and harried as he struggles to join the strange scene. Windshear looks at Scourge, "What does it look like I’m doing?" he counters guardedly and then notices the Sweep is not alone. "The bigger question is; what are you doing?" Centurion Droids and Shambling hordes of zombies alike seem to fall in behind Windshear, staring at Blaster and Scourge with undiluted raw hunger. Blaster jives, "Woah. Dudes. What th' hell?" Blaster takes a step back even as he joins the crowd. Bombshell rasps, "Ah. Scourge. How nice of you to join us." Only the Uber-Seeker seems to ignore Windshear, although his focus, too, is on Blaster and Scourge. Blaster mutters to Scourge, "Dude. Are you... like... now?" Windshear stands firm as his minions gather around him. He does look at the Uber Seeker again though before he focuses on Scourge and Blaster. "What the hell indeed, Autobot." he says. "Scourge, answer me, what is going on? Why is this Autobot with you?" Bombshell rasps, "Yess. Why?" Blaster jives, "Uh, dude, I'm suddenly wondering the same thing." Bombshell stares hungrily at the Autobot communicator. He glances momentarily to Windshear. "Sure I can have this one?" he rasps. "Starscream's orders," Scourge says firmly. Blaster takes another step back, glancing at Scourge. Blaster . o 0 ( Keep it together, Blaster. Can't look like a tool in front of the Decepticons. ) Scourge turns to Blaster, "Why don't you enlighten them as to the purpose of our visit?" Windshear considers Bombshells request and then hears Scourge's comment. Starscreams.. orders. Once again his mind falls into conflict but he fights it back, "Think you can take him?" he asks the Insecticon nodding toward Blaster. Uber-Seeker's hard optics fixate on the Sweep. Blaster says, "AH. Yes. Ahem. Uh, Decepticons... you're sick. You have a virus. We're taking you in so you can get fixed. Got it? Good." Blaster looks at Scourge. "Go get 'im, Ray," he quotes. Windshear folds his arms, "This is what Starscream told you?" Insecticon clones hisss quietly at Blaster and Scourge. The Centurion droids watch in silence. Scourge folds his arms. "We are to ensure that you are brought back and cured of your malady. I will take you to Trypticon medical bay where we will fix this once and for all. Now come along quietly, or I'll have to use these." He wiggles his talons at Windshear. Bombshell rasps, "Oh, I'm sure I can. Just give me the word. Or, I can bring you Scourge..." Windshear unsheathes his blades and smirks, revealing a fang. "Then I will have to use these..." Blaster mutters to Scourge, "Maybe... should... Sweeps..." Windshear says, "Bombshell, take Blaster." Bombshell rasps, "With relish..." Uber-Seeker takes a step towards Blaster and Scourge... Insecticon clones rush forward to Bombshell in his attack on Blaster, transforming in the process... The Sweep shrugs. "Have it your way," he says, "After all, having you come quietly isn't nearly as much fun." He leaps, claws extended, fangs bared. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Claw. << Windshear gets a sweep mawing on his chest. He glances down and whispers, "You need to do better than that, Scourge." and he takes a blades swing at the Sweep leader. >> Windshear strikes Scourge with Armblades. << Blaster's shin speakers play, "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" as he braces for Bombshell's attack. Scourge hisses as the blades graze his forearm and chest. "I won't go easy on you from this point on," he says, "That was simply a warning." He lunges forward to try to tackle Windshear now. Bombshell sends his clones ahead to hold Blaster in place. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Smash. << >> Insecticon clones succeeds with its generic combat roll on Blaster. << Blaster's optics widen as he's pinned to the ground by a swamp of robot insects. Windshear is tackled straight to the ground and the proverbial wind is knocked out him. Ohyea he got damaged this time but as usual for this Seeker he doesn’t back down. "Now we are getting somewhere." he says and jacks his elbow up toward the Sweep Leader's face. >> Windshear misses Scourge with Punch. << Bombshell flies over to land at Blaster's feet. "Well, well, Autobot. Blaster, meet blaster." He fires down on the helpless Autobot. >> Bombshell strikes Blaster with Blaster . << "Indeed," Scourge says, as he ducks Windshear's attempted elbow. In return, he tries to seize the Seeker's arm in his fangs. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Punch. << Uber-Seeker moves to assist the Zombie Seeker, the stops, merely observing Scourge while his attention is on Windshear. Windshear gets a set of fangs into his arm and something shorts out that travels up his arm to his chest. He actually.. winces for a split second and then bares his own fangs. "my.. turn." and he leans forward toward the Sweeps neck. >> Windshear misses Scourge with Vampire-Bite. << Scourge holds fast, putting himself in a position where it's impossible for Windshear to reach his neck to bite down. Windshear would have to go through his own arm first. In an attempt to restrain Windshear further, Scourge fires his stun blaster at the seeker. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Blaster . << Shambling Hordes stand and watch the battle with glowing optics, waiting to feed on whomever loses the combat. Blaster growls in pain as he's shot by Bombshell, and activates his shin speakers, blasting the Insecticons with megadecibels of volume in the enclosed subterranean space. >> Blaster strikes Bombshell with Sonic Blast . << Windshear is now wounded. All his systems are damaged. He’s in trouble but it’s almost what he wants at the same time. He makes optic contact with Scourge and wants to say something but doesn’t dare with the UberSeeker there and his hordes. He makes a half attempt to attack but laying on his back and pinned and pretty damaged at this point, his fake of and attack might not be so fake after all. >> Windshear misses Scourge with Vampire-Bite. << Centurion Droids stand in silence, watching the battle dispassionately. "Is that all you've got?" Scourge snorts, reaching out with his taloned hand to grasp and grip Windshear's throat. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Claw. << Uber-Seeker stands over Scourge and Windshear, watching the Sweep grip the Zombie Seeker's throat but making no move to help. Windshear feels the claws grasp his throat and feels an energon line tear on the side of his neck. His vision wavers slightly. He opens his mouth as if to say something but says nothing instead. He brings his right hand up and makes a fist as he presses it against scourges side as the blade extends. >> Windshear critically strikes Scourge with Armblades! << Bombshell is blasted back by Blaster's audio assault. Scourge roars in pain as the blade pierces deeply into his side. His optics glow bright crimson, flashing dangerously. Snarling savagely, almost ferally, Scourge tries to grip Windshear's shoulders and shake the Seeker repeatedly, perhaps trying to slam him against the ground repeatedly. Insecticon clones are blasted back as well, but immediately move back in, trying to smash Blaster between them. >> Insecticon clones strikes Blaster with Smash. << >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Crush. << Bombshell climbs to his feet, remaining back a pace and firing into his swarm of Insecticons, unmindful of any he may hit while shooting at Blaster. >> Bombshell strikes Blaster with Laser . << Windshear gets slammed back into the ground so hard something bad breaks. The Seeker goes limp and his optics flicker, even though they are black now they still somehow flicker. Static can be heard in his chest and he makes a weak attempt to shoot the Sweep off of him. >> Windshear misses Scourge with Laser . << Blaster struggles with the weight of several Insecticon clones. Deciding enough is enough, he electrifies his entire body in an attempt to blast them off. >> Blaster strikes Insecticon clones with Disruptor-Charge . << >> Insecticon clones temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Bombshell takes a step back as Blaster disrupts his entire array of clones, causing them to fall apart into their component pieces. Uber-Seeker watches Scourge struggle with Windshear. The Uber-Seeker keeps his shambling army of zombie Transformers at bay, waiting for the fight to end so they can feed. Windshear is barely aware that his shot missed as his chest fans suddenly kick on. They are sluggish and slow but his systems are trying to cool down from the extreme and sudden damage he’s taken. It’s all he can do to stay online right now. He catches the UberSeeker looking down at him and Scourge and coughs out. "Retreat. That.. is.. an.. order.. Seeker." Scourge tries to keep a firm grip on Windshear. "I'm taking you in," he says, narrowing his optics and attempting to dig his talons in to windshear further. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Windshear. << Uber-Seeker hesitates a moment, then nods, collecting his shambling hoards and melting down into the tunnels.